dog_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Stories Wikia
Welcome to Dog Stories Wiki Welcome to Dog Stories Wiki! Here, you can create all the stories that include canines. This includes spoofs, too! Founder Hello, I am PenelopeTheShihTzu and I am the founder of this wiki! What is Fanon, you ask? Fanon (or fanfiction) is a story of theories, including what might have happened or might happen. It's like an actual movie but made with the creator's imagination. Take Angel for an example. Look at Peg. Don't they look alike? Then, a fanon theory is ''Peg is Angel's Mother. ''Of course, there is more than just that! Upload fanon and fanart (art drawn by you) and upload it here (just make sure it's dog-related) But I am not a good drawer You can take screenshots from dog movies/TV shows and trace them into what your characters look like. Rules (All of these rules MUST be followed) * DO NOT swear on this wiki. If you do, you will be blocked and all the swearing will be deleted. * DO NOT use horror movies, horror games, or any other things related to horror on this wiki. This wiki is family-friendly, so you will be blocked and the page with horror will be deleted. * DO NOT be a bully on this wiki. * DO NOT put random photos on the Characters pages do. PrinceBalto did this. The photos were deleted and he was blocked. So please don't do it unless you wanna end up like him. * DO NOT attribute to internet reviewers. Big name critics (Siskel & Ebert) and animation historians (Jerry Beck) are fine to add, but please do not attribute info or opinions to online reviewers like Nostaglia Critic or AniMat. Also, no 'Bobsheaux'. * DO NOT add photos with names like 'adsfheiirpipncscdeifehopcisedcfnk.png', those do not make any sense. Instead, add photos with names like 'Clipartpongo.png' * DO NOT add photos with 'secret messages' (example; 'sexyrita.jpg'). Those will be deleted. * No scary photos or photos with swearing. * Be formal, not opinionated. For example, don't use words like 'cute', 'pretty' and 'beautiful'. Use unbaised, descriptive words. * No adult content. We try to keep everything here child-friendly. Do not post ANYTHING that counts as offensive. * If you do ANYTHING related to YouTube, please tell PenelopeTheShihTzu (the creator of this wiki). If you don't, you will be blocked. * You can't steal from DeviantART unless you're an admin. * ONLY use the topic (dogs) on this wiki. Non-dog characters in stories are fine to add, but don't post a thing that doesn't include a dog in it. * Do not compare dog characters to random characters outside the Dog Universe. Only admins are allowed to put in the 'Inspiration' section, and this is why. * Vandals will be found and blocked forever. This goes for offensive content (see above), which includes trolling or gibberish. * Please don't sell characters. It's a glitch to other users. We have a fanfic about it: Why You Shouldn't Sell Characters * Please don't use spoof couples that in real life, hate each other or don't know each other. * Please don't block PenelopeTheShihTzu or CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight, they are admins. Simply, you cannot block the admins. * This wiki does NOT own 101 Dalmatians, PAW Patrol, Alpha and Omega, etc. This is simply a wiki made for fun. * This wiki is made for fun, so be cracktastic and funny! 'Cracktastic' means it's really fun and makes little sense. These kinds of spoofs will be deleted *Spoofs that include heroes as villains and villains as heroes. Those do not make any sense. *Spoofs that have females as males and males as females, unless it is a genderbent* spoof. That is just stupid. We don't want a Pixarshark. *Spoofs that include adult content. Again, this wiki is child-friendly. *Spoofs that don't have AT LEAST TWO DOGS. Please don't change casts Please don't change ANY casts without ANY permission. IT IS VERY ANNOYING! We will put the original cast back and block you. When making a comment on this wiki... *NO SPAM! *NO SPOILERS! *DO NOT swear or curse in the comments. *DO NOT be a bully in the comments. *Please don't start arguments. *'Genderbent' means 'the males are females and the females are males' Top 20 Rules (All of these rules MUST be followed) * 1: None of this: 'This story sucks', 'I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech', 'change it now, awful', 'the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!'. ALL of these can't be done. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak, etc... but, if you didn't notice, everyone else has a thing called ''feelings. ''This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. * 2: ''No cyber-bullying. ''This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied, tell an admin or a person you trust. * 3: No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying unless it's your own or abuse any of the characters, unless they belong to you. The tread or comment will be deleted automatically and you'll be blocked for two weeks. Do not even roleplay this on chat. Example: A page would be Mayor Hudminger killing Marshall in a fanfic, or a random comment on the Kopa page with a fanfic scene saying 'Zira killed Kopa'. Number 1, we o NOT believe Zira killed Kopa, Number 2, that is both abuse and death. * 4: Do not contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create fanon characters, stories and spoofs just to be creative. * 5: Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors). You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. * 6: Don't be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. No spamming, annoying other users or continuing to ask people to check their PM (private message). * 7: No spamming or unneccessary comments on pages! This includes random categories (Example: Placing 'Characters' on a story). * 8: Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page. We recommend for you to create an account ''before ''editing. * 9: Don't change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. * 10: Don't lie to any users. * 11: Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. * 12: Always check recent blog posts in case there is something important. * 13: Don't ask to be a chat moderator or admin. They constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not if we have enough moderators/admins. * 14: If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (And no complaining that your comment was deleted.) * 15: Always ask for the user's permission for their OCs (original character/own character), story line, plot or idea before creating a story of it. * 16: Don't copy OCs. If someone has an OC that sounds very similar to the original character's OCs and the text depending, they will be marked for deletion. * 17: Please do not post screenshots of dogs in terms of 'shipping'*. If two dogs of opposite gender are sitting near each other, that does not mean they like each other, especially if they aren't even looking at each other. It is considered spam and is very annoying to the other users. If there are any posted, we will take them down. * 18: Don't trace and /or copy other people's art. All art is copyrighted to the people who drew them, as well as any art that comes from the movies/TV shows. Screenshots are copyrighted to the makers of dog movies/TV shows. If you post anyone's art that does not belong to you, this will be considered spam and will be deleted as soon as it is seen.** * 19: No swearing whether it is in chat, in comments or on pages. If it is in chat, we will give you a warning and if you continue, you will be banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face permanent blocking if you continue to. If it's in pages, we will delete the pages and block you as soon as you make another edit. * 20: If you didn't get to be an admin or moderator despite how hard you've worked, don't act like you're in charge. It is very annoying! You can warn people when they are doing something wrong, but do not act like you have the ability to ban them unless you have the adminstrative permission to do so. We will give you three days to apologize to the real admins. If the three days have passed and you didn't apologize, we may ban you for a week. *'Shipping' means 'make someone and someone else love interests'. **If you have permission from the original artist, make a note somewhere and provide a link somewhere to provide proof that you have permission. Make sure to always credit the artist in the caption. If it was gift-art or an art trade with another user, then you may put it on your page with CREDIT to the artist in the caption. Just to be clear, this also applies to profile pictures and posting pictures on your page. You need to ask before you post them. Do's and Don'ts Adding articles Please do not add an article, then add nothing to it. Do not add inappropriate fan-fiction on this wiki. This article shows an example of gibberish spam, while this one shows the proper way to edit. Uploading Videos Videos will not be allowed due to severe copyright standards. Only on the MediaWiki videos will they be allowed as on the main page. However, you can get images off the videos to place on a page that makes sense (Example: An image of Madame Mousey on her gallery, but NOT an image of Rita on Sasha La Fur's gallery). Re-adding the videos will cause them to be deleted and you will be warned. If you add them again, a 1-week block will be issued. Editing You can edit if you know what is correct. People who choose to place fake info, replace or add content with gibberish (dji vhv8 urbwvKYewzi8o byo, ew bihoheb 8ozhueop tn, fibz norzbU B ejz bi or wv h8z byuz bzyei for example) will have their account suspended for a total of three days. Cussing Any sort of impolite behavior like threatening one's safety, foul words, profanity, and derogatory items will not be tolerated in any form and will result in a 3 month block. If you see such, undo their edit and report to PenelopeTheShihTzu or CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight as soon as possible. Moving names Do not change names to gibberish names (Ex. Madame Mousey to vuzuybu zkiwbz). This indicates you are present whithin the wiki to purposely ruin articles, and will be blocked for vandalism, immediately. Message Walls and Chatting Please don't be rude and cuss or insult other users on Chat or Message Walls. You will be blocked. On chat, please refrain from using curse words, with the exception of 'heck'. Two Things Everyone Should Know... It should be noted that dogs have many franchises that cover many anonymous subjects. However, just because that minor-role dogs in movies/TV shows MAY have an appereance, that does not mean you can go and write willy-nilly about stuff. A good example is ''The Powerpuff Girls ''with the Talking Dog, but he's the ONLY dog in that franchise. So Talking Dog isn't appropriate for this wiki. Lastly, Dog Stories Wiki is for all dog lovers to unite and share their knowledge and love said for property as much as their hesrt desires. Disrupting the community with arguments, name-calling and rude behavior toward one another will not be allowed. If you disagree what another user has to say, approach politely and speak in an intelligent conversation, as opposed to using ravenous attacks and threats. Doing the latter will result in both parties recieving a warning from an admin, and eventual suspention should hostile disputes continue. Be polite, courteous, and strive to be respectful to someone else's opinion. After all, the point to enjoy yourself and embrace your passion for dogs alongside fans just as passionate. Happy editing! Penalties * Have pages with nothing to do about dogs-Permanent Block or Warning * Use bad language on this wiki and use bad language on pages-Permanent Block or Warning * Users feel threatened by you-Permanent Block or Warning * If you hack the wiki-Permanent Block or Warning * Spam wiki pages regularly-Permanent Block or Warning * Edit other people's pages without any permission from the user-Three Month Block * Change casts without permission-Three Month Block * Use your spoof couples that in real life, hate each other or don't know each other-One Month Block * Use random photos to put on the Characters pages-One Week Block * Insert false information-One Week Block * Putting your site fanon (putting as 'site canon') on 'about him/her'-One Week Block * Do the voice actor set wrong; example: Puppy-Alexander Gould-The voice of Nemo in Finding Nemo; Puppy-Brandon Baerg, the voice of Thumper in Bambi II-Three Day Block * Use graphic images or images with swearing-Three Day Block * Use 'a character' on the deuteragonists and tritagonists, as well as the major and minor characters-2 Hour Block * Having been told of not doing something for more than three times, or have already read this and is not accepting it, and continue to do any of the things on the list-Permanent Block Warnings Note that all warnings are sent through messages. * Warning 1 * Warning 2 * Warning 3 * Warning 4 * Warning 5 * BLOCKED Once you have gotten more than 5 warnings, you recieve a permanent block. Permanent blocks cannot be broken or dismissed. Once you recieve a permanent block, you are no longer a member of the wiki, you cannot edit pages, you cannot join chat, and most importantly, you can't contact other members. Basically, you can't do anything with it. If, instead of a permanent, you recieve a temporary block, because the admins/moderators know that you've tried. Admins on this wiki *PenelopeTheShihTzu (aka Penelope)- the creator of this wiki. She was the creator of A Dog's Adventure, which is now on hiatus. She is a dog fan. *CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight (aka Chumvi)- an admin on The Lion King Fanon and creator of The Pridelands' Depression Wikia. She took PrinceBalto's place after he left forever and went on top of the leaderboard on Zootopia Fanon. Dog Movies and TV shows (You are allowed to use these movies and TV shows with other stuff) (All dog movies and TV shows are listed here with major roles) * Any Disney-related stuff with Pluto in it * 101 Dalmatians (animation, 1961) * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (animation, 2003) * 101 Dalmatians (live-action, 1996) * 102 Dalmatians (live-action, 2000) * Lady and the Tramp (animation, 1955) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (animation, 2001) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (animation, 1989) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (animation, 1996) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (animation, 1998) * All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series (animation, 1996-1998) * Balto (live-action and animation, 1995) * Balto II: Wolf Quest (animation, 2002) * Balto III: Wings Of Change (animation, 2004) * Air Bud (live-action, 1997) * Air Bud: Golden Receiver (live-action, 1998) * Air Bud: World Pup (live-action, 2000) * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch (live-action, 2002) * Air Bud: Spikes Back (live-action, 2003) * Air Buddies (live-action, 2006) * Snow Buddies (live-action, 2008) * Space Buddies (live-action, 2009) * Santa Buddies (live-action, 2009) * Spooky Buddies (live-action, 2011) * Treasure Buddies (live-action, 2012) * Super Buddies (live-action, 2013) * The Search For Santa Paws (live-action, 2010) * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (live-action, 2012) * Alpha and Omega (animation, 2010) * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (animation, 2013) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (animation, 2014) * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend Of Sawtooth Cave (animation, 2014) * Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (animation, 2015) * Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (animation, 2016) * Toy Story (animation, 1995) * Toy Story 2 (animation, 1999) * Toy Story 3 (animation, 2010) * Toy Story 4 (animation, 2018) * Oliver & Company (animation, 1988) * Up (animation, 2009) * Hotel For Dogs (live-action, 2009) * PAW Patrol (animation, 2013-present) * The Secret Life of Pets (animation, 2016) Stuff that is not allowed * Dogs in horror films (as you can see, the list has no 'Scooby Doo: The Movie' on it, and this is why). * FNAF * Nudity or sexual content * Violent or graphic content * Harmful or dangerous content * Hateful content * Spam, misleading metadada, and scams * Copyright * Threats Last Thing Please do not sock puppet, we do not want a Ginnyharry4ever. If we catch you, we will ban you. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse